the Gems
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: This title is dedicated to NarryP. It contains oneshot/drabble which will be based on Narry's songs. Various Pairing / Ch. 2: Angelite / ShinnStell. AU / Kedua telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat itu tergulung, menekan agar si hati tidak lagi mendorong perasaan untuk membentuk kata-kata yang bisa saja terselip di pita suaranya. Ia tak mau mengatakan lebih dari itu.
1. apatite

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny −Sunrise**

 **[apatite] −original works by narryP, utaite by inakamono (nicovideodotjp: sm25615025 or you can watch it here youtube** **dotcom** **-slash-** **watch** **? v = APzm3D0udIg)**

 _Warning:_

− _Judul ini nantinya berisikan tentang cerita yang berbasis dari lagu-lagu yang diproduseri oleh Narry. Bisa oneshots atau drabbles tergantung mood. Judul tiap chapter adalah judul dari lagu Narry yang dikreditkan, yang kesemuanya memiliki nama dari bebatuan permata (apatite, ametrin, angelite, amethyst, garnet, celestite, lapis lazuli, dan judul lainnya.)_

− _Bisa jadi berisikan kesalahan penulisan atau karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan canonnya. AU. AC. Dan, maaf chapter ini ditulis dengan cepat._

 _Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca :') ..._

* * *

 _Apatite_

.

.

.

.

.

Klise rasanya jika berbicara tentang hujan di antara mereka. Laki-laki dan wanita itu selalu di takdirkan bertemu di bawah bentangan biru yang diusir oleh si kelabu penumpah titik-titik air. Bukan adegan romantis, tapi justru memiliki kesan tragis. Kedua sejoli yang selalu bersisian tak satu wadah pemikiran. Entah apa maksud si Takdir yang selalu melukis alur yang senada pilu di setiap waktu mereka bertemu.

Kadang mereka bosan, maka benak mereka akan bertanya-tanya, "Sampai kapan?"

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Nyatanya Takdir tak sekejam itu, Dia hanya ingin memberi waktu untuk si kedua manusia yang tak pernah menemukan satu jawaban.

Sekali lagi mereka dipertemukan di bawah guyuran bekas siklus alam. Setelah semua ini sekarang mereka berpikir kalau pertemuan itu adalah kutukan.

Biru ... semua biru. Hati mereka pernah membiru.

Si wanita terpekur saat melihat pria yang pernah ia lukai berdiri dengan tatapan janggal. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan datang bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan. Hanya saja pria itu terlihat lebih siap, karena dia menggenggam payung yang dapat melindungi tubuh tegap itu dari tempaan tetesan air.

Tubuhnya yang ringkih mulai berdesir sebab tak kuasa menahan temperatur udara yang menurun. Pun kaki wanita itu terasa kebas, sudah bagus jika ia masih mampu berdiri. Tidak terlewatkan pula karena hati wanita itu masih ngilu ketika mengingat persoalan yang tidak pernah tandas. Paling tidak sekarang ia sudah menemukan jawaban yang telah ditemukan oleh pria itu lebih dulu. Bukankah ini sebuah kabar yang baik?

Ya, tapi ... andai dia bisa lebih jujur sebelum ini. Bisa jadi Takdir berlaku lebih baik kepada mereka.

Di antara helaian pirang yang turun dan menempel di kulit pipi basahnya nampak bibir pucat yang biasa memberengut tak puas akan sesuatu berubah menjadi senyum kelegaan, walaupun kedua sudutnya tidak tertarik dengan jelas. Wanita itu masih menahan perasaan yang membuncah, meletup-letup oleh keantusiasan samar.

Meski masih biru, perlahan cahaya itu mulai datang. Dia hanya perlu percaya kutukan akan hilang.

Tetesan air dari langit membaurkan likuid asin yang berasal dari kedua netra madu wanita itu. Derasnya hujan menyapu suara-suara yang tak lagi terbendung di hati dan jiwanya. Tiga menit tadi ia berlaku sama dengan langit di atas sana.

Menangis ... kemudian terisak, karena terluka.

Kegelapan pernah mengelilingi, membungkus hati yang sendu, menjadikannya sekuat batu. Berakhir di saat ini, seperti sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk di antara celah si pekat kelabu, menjadikannya mampu bernapas lega walaupun ada harga yang harus terbayar di balik itu semua. Sekali ini saja, dia akan jujur, demi hati yang terluka. Meskipun tampaknya si hujan masih belum mau memberi petunjuk kapan dia akan berhenti memberikan kesan dramatis di waktu tertentu.

Jadi dia tersenyum, tidak peduli bahwa kedua mata itu sudah terasa perih karena hujan dan tetesan air mata yang tak terhitung, yang jelas kali ini hanya satu yang ia percaya pada pemilik kedua netra hijau yang berdiri di sana. Sekali lagi wanita itu memantapkan diri, membulatkan angan yang telah lama tersapu oleh ketidakberuntungan. Memohon kepada sang pencipta mimpi. Wanita itu juga berusaha meraih tangan si pria yang terulur yang bermaksud untuk memberi pertolongan, membimbing menuju ke sebuah jawaban yang sudah lama ia pelihara demi si wanita yang ia cintai.

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yang rindu akan ia kecup −lagi dan lagi, cukup membuatnya bertekad tak patah harapan. Cagalli Yula Athha, di bawah guyuran hujan bernuansa biru-kelabu, di hadapan pria itu, memohon dengan iba, terluka ...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

 _[My voice, my tears, in this rain maybe washed away,_ _but my heart still believes that it can reach you._

 _Right now, that's the only wish I have.]_

 _(apatite: End)_

* * *

 _Apatite is a dual-action stone, known for its positive use of personal power to achieve goals. It clears away confusion, apathy or negativity, then, stimulates the intellect to expand knowledge and truth, which may be used for personal growth or for the collective good. [Raphaell, 163][Melody, 126][Hall, 62]_ taken from: crystalvaultsdotcom/crystal-encyclopedia/apatite-blue


	2. angelite

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny −Sunrise**

 **[angelite] −original works by narryP, utaite by** **wotamin** **(nicovideodotjp: sm24287418 or you can watch it here youtubedotcom/watch?v=S7SZcphMCa0)**

 _Warning:_

 _ **-**_ Happy Kira-Caga Twins Day, everyone. ;v; ga bisa masukin satu entry buat KC, ini aja dulu lah hehe ._.

 _ **-**_ _First try untuk nulis ShinStell, dan sulit minta ampun. orz._

− _Bisa jadi berisikan kesalahan penulisan atau karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan canonnya._ _Ini AU, drabble._

* * *

 _Angelite_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rasanya, aku mulai menyukaimu sekarang._

Adalah sebuah kalimat pengakuan yang harusnya tak ia ucapkan. Hanya saja dia tak mampu menahan gejolak rasa yang sudah menggerogoti hati dan jiwanya selama beberapa waktu ini. Layaknya gemuruh yang berasal dari langit di sana, mereka tak mampu menahan pertanda langit yang ingin mengeluarkan tangisannya. _Toh_ , pada akhirnya kalimat itu ia bentuk juga dalam sebuah suara serak yang keluar dari kerongkongannya yang tercekik oleh sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan.

 _Meskipun harusnya tidak demikian._

Kedua telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat itu tergulung, menekan agar si hati tidak lagi mendorong perasaan untuk membentuk kata-kata yang bisa saja terselip di pita suaranya. Ia tak mau mengatakan lebih dari itu. Bahkan setelah semua kalimat tersebut, sekarang dia bertindak seperti pengecut, dengan indera penglihatan yang tidak fokus; bergerak-gerak, mencari titik yang mampu ia tetapkan kecuali ke arah batuan sewarna bunga Malva di sana. Itu pula yang memberikan efek debaran tak karuan kepada jantungnya, bukan karena kesenangan melainkan rasa takut menemui penyesalan.

Jadi dia mendongak, melihat awan pekat yang menggantung di bawah kelamnya langit malam. Hati yang carut marut itu masih sempat membuat doa agar awan-awan yang tak diam di atas sedang membawa tetesan air yang akan ditumpahkan ke daratan. Paling tidak _dia_ tak akan bisa melihatnya menangis, karena tetesan itu akan membaurkan air mata yang akan keluar nanti.

Akan tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya ... Pupil yang dikelilingi oleh iris sepekat darah itu melebar dikala melihat satu-satunya bintang yang menempel di langit sana; tak terhalang oleh awan, sendiri, dan bebas. Apa yang ia lihat kemudian seperti menjadi sebuah kunci untuk membuka kotak ingatan yang telah tergembok di dalam otaknya selama enam bulan ini.

 _Stellar ... s-t-e-l-l-a-r ...,_

 _Seperti bintang ..._

Sekali _dia_ pernah melafalkan namanya dengan tak bersuara. Dulu ia membacanya melalui refleksi dari kaca toko boneka yang telah tutup karena malam yang menjemput di sudut kota Martia. Bibir pucat milik gadis itu bergerak seiring dengan abjad-abjad yang dia eja, dan ia memerhatikan dengan seksama meskipun pada akhirnya ia malah menggaruk si kepala yang bersurai arang karena sungguh ia tidak mampu mengartikan secara verbal siapa yang ia temui kala itu.

Di bawah gerimis hujan yang menerpa enam bulan yang lalu; sedang menertawai kedua bayangan yang berbeda, menyapa, mencoba berkomunikasi pada refleksi yang terpantul di kaca toko, di situlah _dia_ mulai muncul dikehidupan pria itu. _Membuatnya jatuh cinta ..._

 _Aku akan menghilang, saat kau siap untuk mengakuinya._

Suara gemuruh datang lagi untuk mengundang sang hujan untuk membagi kesedihannya dengan bumi tidak lama lagi. Kontras, si pemilik mata sewarna bunga Malva malah tertawa tanpa terselip rasa iba, suaranya melengking tapi terkesan kekanakan. Mata lebar itu menyipit, kelopaknya menyembunyikan kedua iris yang masih tidak mampu untuk ia lihat, sedangkan bibirnya masih menutup rapat-rapat memilih diam tidak menanggapi, kuku-kuku jarinya masih tersembunyi. Ia membiarkan gadis itu tertawa hingga kedua syaraf mulutnya tak mampu untuk ditarik kembali, berpura-pura menulikan telinga, menjaga jarak, walau hati terasa terkoyak.

Gadis itu berhenti ketika titik air pertama jatuh, mulai menginvasi dataran bumi, baik yang berasal dari langit atau dari kedua matanya –karena mereka datang bersama. Entah mana yang ia lihat terlebih dahulu, ia tidak peduli. Ingin rasanya pria itu meraih sosok itu, memeluk, kemudian menciumnya. Membisikkan banyak kata yang sudah tertahan di hati yang mulai membusuk karena rasa tidak terima. Kadang ia berharap di dalam pilu bahwa rasa sakit ini dapat terkikis seiring dengan tempaan air hujan dari langit, jadi tak perlu ada rasa yang tertahan ketika melihatnya pergi setelah ini.

Tapi keegoisan itu harus hilang, takdir yang memutuskan demikian.

Sebuah cahaya sangat terang muncul di belakang gadis itu, membaurkan bentuk tetesan air yang berasal dari langit dan rambut emas miliknya yang terlihat berubah warna menjadi putih. Anehnya, ia tak merasa harus memejamkan mata karena silaunya cahaya.

 _Waktunya telah tiba._

 _Dia_ menghela napas. Lalu tersenyum, namun matanya tidak mengatakan hal yang serupa. Mata bunga Malva yang selalu memancarkan aura bintang –yang seperti dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang menjadi sayu ... meredup.

Hujan tetap dan masih akan datang, dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi, tapi tidak cukup untuk mengikis rasa sakit di dadanya karena remasan rasa sesal yang selalu datang belakangan. Air mata itu terus mendesak keluar melalui celah kelopak dan bola mata akibat terlalu lama memendamnya. Ia hanya sedikit merasa beruntung karena hujan telah membuatnya tak terlihat.

 _Menjadi transparan ..._

Sama dengan gadis yang berdiri di sana ... Perlahan sosoknya mulai menghilang karena tertelan oleh si cahaya terang, meleburkannya menjadi satu partikel yang terbawa ke satu tempat yang tak terjangkau oleh manusia. Dan sebelum benar-benar menghilang, _dia_ mencoba untuk menarik kedua sudut bibir pucat itu, membuatnya terlihat sama seperti enam bulan yang lalu saat pertama kali kedua makhluk yang berbeda itu bertemu. _Dan jatuh cinta ..._

 _Terima kasih telah menyukai Stellar, Shinn ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[_ _Why is it, I started loving you now_ _?_

 _Even though I understand it can no longer reach you_ _, m_ _y feelings continue to overflow_ _]_

 _(a_ _ngelite_ _: End)_

* * *

 _In Love is in the Earth Melody teaches us that Angelite can help facilitate communications with loved ones._ taken from: crystalvaultsdotcom/crystal-encyclopedia/angelite


End file.
